Electronic vaporizers are common place and are generally utilized for the purpose of aroma and/or inhalation therapy. In this regard, vaporizers heat a substance, herbs for example, such as tobacco, cannabis, lavender, chamomile, and many other types of plant material. The vaporizer may work by heating the substance through the use of direct heat or the use of hot air. There are three common ways of heating the substance. The first is thermal conduction where the substance is set directly on a heating element such as a ceramic or metal plate. The second is thermal radiation in which light is used to heat the substance. The third is convection where hot air is passed over the substance.
At lower levels of heat, vapors extracted from substances such as vegetable materials are mainly aroma therapeutic (inactive fragrance) and do not usually contain the active ingredients of the substance. Without the active ingredients being present, there is no physiological reaction. At higher levels of heat, active ingredients will be increasingly included in the vapor given off during heating. Usually, aromatic vapors have already been released and are not always present at the higher heat levels. With some substances, such as cannabis, active ingredients appear at different levels of heat.
After the substance is heated a mist or vapor containing some aspect of the substance is released and either enjoyed as an aromatic or inhaled to obtain a physiological reaction. The warm air containing the substance product can be harsh on the throat and bronchial tubes. Accordingly, some vaporizers use a cooling down process that allows water moisture to be included in the vapor produced. These vaporizers enable the user to inhale a cool moist vapor that is relatively less harsh and irritating. Vaporizers are often preferred over traditional methods of heating or smoking substances due to the reduction of harsh side effects. Some of these side effects include inhalation of tar, carbon monoxide, and other carcinogens either directly or from second hand smoke. With many states imposing smoking bans in public areas, vaporizers have become popular substitutes.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved vaporizers that provide an enhanced vaporizing experience, including vaporizers with improved quality of the vapor produced for inhalation and improved ease of use.